


a night off

by jacemaia



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, based on the sizzle reel from nycc, its my night off, jacemaia fight scene, jacemaia will rise, jacemaia: enemies to friends to lovers to close friends, shouldnt you be out hunting shadows?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacemaia/pseuds/jacemaia
Summary: Jace finally gets a night off and it's no surprise he's sitting at Maia Robert's bar once again and opening his heart out to her. But they’re just close friends. Because he looks good with Clary and Maia looks good with Simon.





	a night off

**Author's Note:**

> for all my jacemaia shippers, we will never stop being fed.

The door opens, causing the bell overhead to ring. That bell wasn’t always there, Luke had just installed it last summer, and Maia never liked that darn thing. Without looking up, still wiping down tables, Maia says over her shoulder: “We’re closed.”   
  
She hates customers like this. They think she doesn’t have her own life, that she doesn’t want to get home before one o’clock in the morning, as if she doesn’t want to get some sleep. Maia expects that they know how to show themselves out the door so she walks around the bar, tossing the damp rag over the loop. She doesn’t hear the bell again and she looks up with a tired groan. “Oh,” She says, pushing her hands down on her hips. “It’s you.”

Jace sits down, bracing his arms on the counter. His wet strands of hair hang in front of his face and Maia grabs a glass, setting it out before him. She turns around and scans the shelves until she finds Jace’s drink. She grabs the bottle and uncorks it, pouring Jace a generous amount. “Shouldn’t you be off hunting shadows?” Maia tilts her head to the side with a smile, closing the bottle again.

“It’s my night off.” Jace mumbles, his glass already halfway to his mouth. He knocks it back and Maia grimaces, watching Jace swallow. She expects him to double over coughing, but he handles it pretty well. Jace sets the glass down, but still doesn’t look at Maia. 

She pours him another drink and slides a glass of water over as well, as a gesture. Partially to sober him up when this talk is all over, partially so he can keep drinking more, and because he looks dehydrated. His skin is pale, his throat is bobbing, and he looks pained. But Jace always looks pained lately. He looked pain a few hours ago at that party. 

_ What? _ __  
_  
_ __ Nothing. 

“You good?” Maia asks.

Jace nods, pauses, then shakes his head. Maia nods, understanding. She leans forward, her elbows digging into the wood, and she looks at Jace. They’re complicated, but one of the easiest things in Maia’s life. It’s like looking into a distorted mirror that refuses to tell anything but the truth. She sees herself in Jace and she sees who she was, still is, and will be in Jace. It’s scary at times, but at times like these when Jace just needs someone to get the mysterious ‘it’ and not have it explained, it works. Maia gets when Jace is feeling sorry for himself, Maia gets when Jace hates himself and is confused on what to do next. Maia gets when Jace is lost like a deer caught in the headlights, and she also gets when he knows the way, but refuses to choose it. 

She’s not sure what he is right now. Maybe this is a new level of Jace’s pain, which keeps digging deeper and deeper inside of him. He’s her friend, one of her closest friends, and this pain… if Maia could punch anything right now that would be it. 

“How are you and Simon?” Jace asks and Maia blinks, a little taken aback. She doesn’t know why. Neither of them explicitly stated that Simon and Clary were off the talking table, but Maia figured Clary wasn’t a topic Jace wanted to discuss especially since he came to her bar this late and not to Clary. No comment. 

“We’re still looking good together. You and Clary?” Maia begins to wipe down the bar, lifting up Jace’s arms and she’s glad he grins at her treating him like a stray away coaster. 

“We still look good together.” Jace nods, taking another long sip of his drink. Maia congratulations him on the matching parts in their hair with a simple eyebrow raise and throwing the rag back in its place. She also puts Jace’s drink back on the shelf, a clear sign he should start drinking that glass of water. 

He does.

“You ever hid something from everyone and… it’s about you, so it’s none of their business, but it effects them.” Jace blurts out. “Hypothetically,” He says, biting down on his lip. Maia crosses her arms, soft skin brushing against even softer crushed velvet. 

“Yeah, yeah, hypothetically.” Maia waves her hand. It wasn’t necessary for him to state that, but whatever makes him more comfortable. “In the Shadow World everything effects everyone. You throw a pebble into the water, a bunch of seelies feel something. You feel me?”

Jace gives a long pause. “Sure.” They both laugh. Maia shakes her head.

“You gonna tell me what’s up or are you just gonna use me because you know I’m the only bartender that would give you so much booze for free?” Maia leans back against the adjacent counter, letting it dig into her spine. 

Jace closes his eyes, fingers scratching up and down the wood. Just a few minutes earlier, he had been outside of the Hunter’s Moon. How he ended up here, he knew but he didn’t know. Maia was home, Maia was safe, Maia was… everything. She… she was everything he needed in times like this. Free booze, an open ear, and an understanding mind. He had collapsed on the bench in pain, doubling over, veins turning black. He had spent all day in the Institute archives but never found anything about what was happening to him. Then again, no Shadowhunter had been brought back to life. He didn’t know why he thought Maia had any answers. 

“You can tell me, Jace.” Maia’s closer now. He doesn’t know when she left her usual space, right across from him, and sat beside him. She crosses her legs, leaning her right elbow against the counter and peering up at him. “Who am I gonna tell? TMShadowhunters?” 

Jace gives her a perplexed look. Maia laughs. “Never mind, Shadowhunter. Tell me what’s up.” 

Jace almost laughs. How do you casually bring up what happened to him? How do you casually just tell someone you died and your girlfriend brought you back to life? Maia isn’t just someone. Maia is his best friend, the closest a person has ever gotten to him. He could tell her. 

Before he knows it he already has. 

Maia is silent for a long time. “I’m going to hold your hand,” She says and Jace stares down at his hand as Maia grips it tight, linking their fingers. He curls his arm and lets Maia wrap her own around his, and they go between staring at linked fingers, and connected eyes. Maia doesn’t say anything, just squeezes tight, and Jace squeezes back just as tight. “I’m not going to let go.”

“Please don’t.” Jace looks up, more tears threatening to fall. 

“I won’t.” Maia squeezes harder, fingers threatening to break. She stares into his eyes, as he stares into hers, and it’s comforting. Jace hasn’t told her how it feels; how it feels to be right in between life and death constantly, to know the smell and taste of death; the fear and knowing that you’re dead. How that magic felt, unreal and unnatural, bringing him back to life. He was dead, he should be dead. He didn’t deserve this, he doesn’t deserve to-

“Hey.” Maia whispers, grabbing his face. “Look at me.”

Maia grips his face. “You’re one of the bravest people I know. I am so sorry that happened to you and I am so sorry no one was there. But you are here now and I can not begin to imagine what you are feeling Jace, but you don’t get to wish you were dead. I won’t let you.”

Jace opens his mouth to say something, but a noise crashes from outside. Maia looks over Jace’s shoulder and their hands break apart as Jace reaches for his blade letting it come to life. “I thought this was your night off.”

“Maybe next time,” Jace says, getting up. He grabs Maia’s hand and helps her up, taking the lead. Maia decides not to comment on the fact she is a weapon better than any blade, but in a crushed velvet shirt, tight black jeans, and heeled boots she knows she won’t be able to shift as fast. So she stays behind Jace, pushing open the door for him and letting him walk through. 

They’ll finish their conversation later. 

Maia covers her nose at the putrid smell. For one, New York smells terrible to begin with. But her alleyway smells like blood, and a lot of it. For a moment Maia had kid herself at that party, wishing it was all over. That losing people she cared about, burying their dead bodies was over. Maia walks from around Jace and she shakes his grab off, rushing over to the dead body. 

_ No. _

Maia turns the body over and she stumbles back, gripping onto Jace’s arm when he catches her. “Maia?” Jace asks, wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her steady. Maia closes her eyes, breathing in deeply. It’s too much. The body looks too much like Gretel - water logged, hair plastered against her face, brown skin too pale. The body looks too much like Alaric - face covered in bloody blisters, canines out, eyes never able to close again. The body looks too much like her and Bat - throat gushing with blood, chest cut open, evidence of pain on their face. 

“They’re human.” Maia breathes, pushing Jace’s arm away. Maia knows every wolf in New York. After what had happened with the tracking, Luke had sent her to the other packs, giving out chip removers. She met every single one of them, shook too many hands to count, gave out too many apologies to remember. Maia swallows. A part of her is thankful that she will not have to bury another pack member in the morning, that it was not Bat or Fiona, the new girl, but this human lying in front of them had a family. A life, a whole world they will never be able to go back to. Maia knows that feeling too. 

“I should take them back to the Institute.” Jace says. 

“I have to tell Luke,” says Maia at the same time. They both face each other and Maia crosses her arms stubbornly. “There has to be an investigation. We have to find out their name and their family, Jace. We have to… they deserve that.”

Maia shakes her head when Jace tries to speak again. “No, Jace. You just can’t take this body and not do anything afterwa-” Maia’s eyes widen when Jace presses his palm against her mouth and her eyes immediately narrow. He puts his finger to his lips and turns his blade over in his hand again, gently maneuvering Maia behind him. 

Maia turns around, her back to him. They fit like puzzle pieces longing for their missing half. Maia’s nose turns up and she spins around, taking Jace with her. Something black flies from above, ramming into the wall where she and Jace had been positioned. Maia grabs her balance on her heels and she stands side by side with Jace. “Go back inside, Maia.”   
  
“Who do you think I am? Do I look like a damsel in need of saving?” Maia asks. Why are they fighting like an old married couple in the middle of a fight with whatever that is, Maia has no idea. Jace slices upwards with his seraph blade, spinning left as Maia spins right, jabbing her heel into an undefinable body part. 

“It’s my job, Maia!” Jace shouts, stabbing downwards only to miss. Maia scoffs. She’s not angry enough, she doesn’t feel enough emotions to even semi-shift. Jace turns to her and something shiny flies through the air and Maia catches the knife at the hilt. It’s a little larger than a kitchen knife, but right now, it saves her life. 

Maia stabs upwards, backing the demon closer to Jace. She keeps her face out of reach, holding her breath as a putrid smell tries to invade her lungs. “Jace!” Maia shouts a second too late. She falls back as the demon thrashes side to side, swiping Jace on the arm. Her eyes glow green as she watches Jace as he’s knocked into the wall, seraph blade falling out of his hand. 

A low growl bursts free from her throat and she groans, her neck cracking to the side. Oh  _ now _ she gets angry? The demon hisses at Jace and Maia growls at the demon. Her arms crack inward, knees locking. Maia kicks her heels off just in time as her shirt tears. She howls and darts forward, shifting into a wolf mid air and slamming the demon away from Jace, rolling across the alleyway. 

She whimpers, her back hitting the harsh brick, teeth and claws gripping into the demon. Her eyes glow green again and Maia hops off, landing in front of Jace and growling, paws hitting at the ground. She moves to pounce at the demon again, but Jace grabs her hind leg and Maia snaps at him. When they both turn back, the demon is gone, and Jace slumps against the wall. 

“Do you have any extra clothes?” Jace questions, breathing hard. Four, maybe five, deep gashes run across his shoulder. “You shouldn’t have shifted.” Maia spits out demon ichor in response and Jace chuckles. He shrugs his leather jacket off stiffly, grimacing when he has to move his shoulder. Maia shifts back, hunching over. She moans, rubbing out her arms and legs, and slides Jace’s jacket on. To say they’re comfortable with each other’s naked body is an understatement. 

“Can you stand?” Maia asks.

“Can you?” Jace raises an eyebrow. Maia reaches out and pushes Jace’s other arm over her shoulders and they both stand up. Jace zips up his jacket on Maia’s body and she snorts when he grabs her heels, handing them to her. They both share a small laugh, before stumbling back into the Hunter’s Moon. 

“I have extra clothes and a first aid kit in the supply closet.” Maia says. She drops her heels off by the door and she stops, seeing as Jace is already halfway to the supply closet. She snorts, covering her mouth, holding her stomach. Of course he knew that already. Last week they rammed into the very same shelf that hold those items while they were… doing things. 

Maia didn’t realize it had only been a week. Jace comes back, tossing Maia loose trousers and a shirt. “Couldn’t find your bra.” Jace says, placing the first aid kit on the counter. Maia slides on the trousers, wiggling out of Jace’s jacket. She pulls on the shirt and walks over to Jace, swatting his hand away when he tries to peel off his shirt. 

Maia rips Jace’s sleeve off, tossing it aside. She grabs his shoulder gently, taking a look at the wound. “It wasn’t a demon I recognize.” Maia says, grabbing a clean cloth and some alcohol. “This will sting.” Maia says and Jace clenches his teeth as Maia cleans off his shoulder, but her hand sneaks back down to his and squeezes tight. 

“Me neither. There was an open rift from Hell yesterday-”   
  
“Excuse me?” Maia asks, pausing. Jace winces, twisting his shoulder. Maia apologizes and she wipes down his shoulder one last time, still giving him a scrutinizing glance. “How could you not tell me?” She’s a little hurt he’d hide a literal back door to Hell being open in New York from her. She thought they were closer than that. 

“Maia, last time I saw you we were all happy and drunk. You and Simon were happy, me and Clary were happy, it wasn’t the time.” Jace sighs, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. Maia finishes bandaging his shoulder and she steps away from him. Jace slumps against the chair and Maia climbs back into her original chair, crossing her legs again.

“I have to tell Luke.” Maia says. “I have to warn other packs and the clans.”

“Since when are wolves and vampires all buddy buddy?” Jace jokes.

“We’ve been closer ever seen the massacre at the Institute. We all lost a lot that day. But this puts all of us in danger again, Jace. They need to be prepared for demons attacking them.” Maia runs a hand down her face and she slumps in her chair as well, her head falling against Jace’s unwounded shoulder. 

Maia lets out a sigh. “I know this was a sucky night off.” She laughs softly, closing her eyes. Jace’s hand finds hers on her waist and they clasp fingers, and he shakes his head. 

“No. It wasn’t,” says Jace and they both squeeze their hands at the same time. Maia moves to get up, but Jace pulls her back. “You said you wouldn’t let go.”

“I won’t.” Maia says fiercely. Jace looks down at her and finds her eyes glowing green, but he knows she isn’t angry with him. He’s never seen her eyes glow green because of him instead of at him. He’s seen her chase him down narrow alleyways and through a hospital. He’s see her eyes flash green before she rightfully fought him and another Shadowhunter for wanting to track her. 

He’s seen her eyes flash green when she shoved him against that familiar ally wall and as she was straddled above him. 

“Good.” Jace says, his voice a bit strained. Maia gets up and leads him over to one of the booths, sitting down. Jace sits down behind her and he sighs, letting Maia rest her back against his chest. “Tomorrow. We tell Luke tomorrow, we tell the Institute tomorrow. Right now, just…”

“I won’t.” Maia squeezes his hand. She wraps his arm around her waist and leans against the side of the booth, their legs curling together. “You and Clary look good together.” Maia quirks half a side, which Jace reciprocates. 

“So do you and Simon.”   
  
Maia shrugs. “I know.”

Jace leans his head against her shoulder, closing his eyes. “We should lock the door,” Jace whispers and Maia just hums at him, her eyelashes fluttering. Jace hugs her closer to his chest, his head falling forward as he falls into a deep sleep. It’s not the most comfortable position. Jace’s left leg trapped under Maia’s butt, his right leg wrapped around her crossed legs. Her head is against his unwounded shoulder, his left arm trapped between Maia and the booth, but he’s asleep. He doesn’t wake up in a cold sweat with nightmares, and neither does Maia. His face in buried against the back of her neck and her hair, both of their breathing in sync. 

Maia does not let Jace go on his night off. 


End file.
